Weystan Sturmschild
Personenbeschreibung Aussehen Weystan ist mit seinen 1,55 m sehr groß gewachsen für einen Zwerg, so dass er hin und wieder für einen gedrungenen Menschen gehalten wird. Er trägt seine dunkelbraunen Haare als Undercut, dass Haupthaar jedoch lang und zu einem dickknotigem Zopf geflochten. Dazu trägt er einen Vollbart, dessen Ende zu zwei kleinen Zöpfen gegabelt ist und von Knochenringen in Form gehalten wird. Obwohl man es wegen seiner Kleidung nicht sieht, hat er auf der linken Brust ein Hautbild. Ein Kreis aus diversen magischen Symbolen, die mit Ranken miteinander verbunden sind, bilden den Rahmen für einen Zwingardknoten. Auch sein Schildarm trägt Runensymbolik, die kunstvoll um eine Triskele aufgetragen wurden. Kleidung Für lange Märsche und einen sicheren Tritt im Kampf trägt Weystan solides Schuhwerk aus stabilen Ledersohlen, die durch Fellstreifen und Schnürungen gute Stiefel für fast jede Lage ergeben. Über einer einfachen Stoffhose und einem leichten Hemd trägt er am Torso ein leichtes, armlanges Kettenhemd über einer Tunika, dass mit Lederteilen gegen die heiße Sonne Zwingards überdeckt wird. Dieses Leder ist auch als Zier gedacht. Seine Oberschenkel weden ebenfalls von herabhängenden Lederstücken geschützt,die mit untergenähten Stahlplättchen verstärkt werden. Seine Unterarme schützt er mit Armschienen der selben Machart, die Hände tragen einfache Lederhandschuhe. Der breite Waffengurt dient als zusätzlicher Schutz für die Bauchgegend. Wie in Zwingard üblich trägt er als Kopfschutz einen Brillenhelm, dessen Helmbrünne und Wangenschutz aus Lederstücken der selben Machart wie sein Beinschutz bestehen. Als Zeichen von Autorität trägt er einen Wolfpelz um die Schultern. Ausrüstung Konkretes Inventar: * Breitschwert * Vanenschild * Dolch * Kettenpanzer (Kette, mittel Q2 Tickzuschlag -1) * blaue Malfarbe * Grundausstattung (Kleidung, Decke, Wasserschlauch, Essgeschirr, Feuerstein&Stahl, Marschrationen für 3 Tage, Fackeln) * Gürteltasche * Geldbeutel * Feldlogbuch * Schreibutensilien * 10m Seil+Wurfhaken * Zunderschachtel * Schleifstein * Rucksack * Waffenpolitur * Waffengurt mit Schwert- und Dolchscheide Fähigkeiten *Versierter Anführer *Gewohnheitsmäßiger Diplomat *gute körperliche Verfassung *Geübt im berittenen Kampf *zäh *fähiger Schwertkämpfer *auf kleinere Einheiten ausgerichteter Stärkungsmagier Charakter Weystan zeigt eine typisch zwingardische Sozialisierung. Er versteht persönliche Ehre und Geradlinigkeit als hohes Gut des Freien und in seiner Funktion als Thain ist er jederzeit bereit, seine Ehre, die seiner Familie, Heristen und Untertanen zu verteidigen. Das gilt natürlich auch für Leben und Besitz der Genannten. Dennoch ist er kein strahlender Apostel der Selbstlosigkeit und Aufopferung. Für ihn sind seine Untertanen zwar teilweise sogar Freunde und vor allem Mitstreiter gegen die allgegenwärtige Bedrohung durch die Orks und andere Monster, dennoch sind sie eben auch Mittel zum Zweck, namentlich Soldaten und diejenigen, die ihn mit Gütern versorgen. Und solche Personen sind im Zweifel entbehrlich. Gleichsam ist er den Heristen zur Loyalität verpflichtet, die er auch bedingungslos gibt, trotzdem würde er nicht zurückschrecken seinem sozialen Aufstieg nachzuhelfen, sollte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben. Einzig gegen seine Familie würde er unter keinen Umständen Intrigen schmieden, auch wenn man ihm seine Verschlagenheit nicht direkt anmerkt, da er schon früh gelernt hat sich in der Welt der Politik zurechtzufinden. Auch die Tatsache, dass er sich selbst als im Grunde aufrichtig ansieht lässt ihn von direkten Intrigen absehen. Im Grunde ist Weystan ein Mann, der zwischen seinen Ambitionen und Moralvorstellungen hin und her gerissen ist. Also bleibt im Grunde nur ein Weg um letztendlich das Königtum zu erlangen. Vorausgesetzt König Merobaudes stirbt bevor es für Weystan zu spät ist. Aufgrund der höheren Lebenserwartung seiner Rasse sieht er dies aber gelassen. Seinen König zu hintergehen ist für ihn unvorstellbar. Er muss dem Wyrmbann-Orden beitreten, dort in den Rängen aufsteigen und sich als Rittmeister zur Wahl stellen. Um nicht ganz unten im Orden anzufangen, so mutmaßt Weystan, würde es sicher helfen wenn sein Name im Heldenverzeichnis in Wyrmtrutz stünde. Schwächen So will er gerne ein aufrechter Feldherr, Herrscher und Kämpfer sein, dennoch treibt es ihn, mehr aus sich zu machen als bloß Thain einer Festung zu sein. Auf Berücksichtigung in der Erbfolge will Weystan nicht bauen, da er keinem seiner Geschwister den Tod wünscht und auch die Tradition respektiert. Und überhaupt: Herist wäre nur ein weiterer Schritt zum Königtum. Und da seine Familie keinem der fünf wahlberechtigen Heristenhäuser angehört, muss es wohl eine gehörigen Potion Heldenmut und die richtige Kombination aus Manipulation und Bündnissen sein, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Gold und Besitz helfen diesem Vorhaben bestimmt ebenfalls ungemein. An seine Ehre gebunden wird Weystan keine Schmähung auf sich sitzen lassen. Er vergibt keine Kränkung und auch in Dingen jenseits von Ehrfragen das Nachsehen zu haben wertet er als persönliche Beleidigung. Falls irgendwie möglich wird er notfalls auch mehr Ressourcen aufwenden als angemessen wäre, um seine Rache zu bekommen. Und wenn er Jahrzehnte warten muss. Im gleichen Atemzug ist zu sagen, dass er relativ leicht auf Provokation eingeht und er wird auch offensichtlich Schwächeren beweisen, dass er niemand ist, den man einfach so herausfordert. Niemand soll an der Macht von Weystan Sturmschild auch nur einen Hauch von Zweifel haben. Weiterhin verachtet er - zumindest im Stillen - Schwäche, so dass andere Völker, die eine weniger martialische Kulter besitzen, ihm zumindest ein wenig suspekt sind, auch wenn er sich nur selten zu echter Lästerei hinreißen lassen wird. Sehr viel direkter wird er, wenn es um den Wächterbund geht. Vor dem Hintergrund der Bedeutung des Wyrmbanns für Zwingard ist es für ihn eine Ungeheuerlichkeit, das Andenken an die früheren Herren Dragoreas auch nur ansatzweise in einem guten Licht stehen zu lassen. Deswegen betrachtet er auch den Wächterbund dahingehend mit Argwohn. Das die Finsternis ein Zaum gehalten muss ist keine Frage, aber die Drachlinge nur deswegen in Ehren halten, weil sie ihr eigenes Unheil begrenzen wollten? Wohl kaum. Religion Genau wie die Mond-Trias hält er auch wie viele Zwingarder in der Nähe des Vanforsts den ''Alten Weg ''in Ehren. Außerdem spielen natürlich auch die Valkyrji eine wichtige Rolle in Weystans Leben, allen voran Herilie, die Schildmaid. Erscheint in diesen Chronikeinträgen * Leben Kindheit Weystan ist der zweitälteste Sohn der vier Kinder des Heristenpaars Sigwin und Ingrun aus der Grafschaft Truwaborn. Auch wenn er durch Hoflehrer unterrichtet wurde, war seine Kindheit dennoch typisch zwingardisch. Er spielte viel mit seinesgleichen, übte er sich schon früh im Waffengang und im zwingardischen Ringen. Und wenn es gerade nichts zu tun gab, lauschte er den Sagas und Gesängen der Barden oder trieb kindlichen Unfug. Hinzu gesellte sich das Reiten. Lehrzeit Mit dem Erreichen seines 15. Lebensjahres begann das Training an den Waffen dann wie für jeden Zwingarder ernst zu werden. Er selbst hatte das Glück von der Schildmaid Adalind persönlich trainiert zu werden, die auch als Leibwache für seine Eltern diente und die die wöchentlichen Übungen leitete. Sie war es auch, die ihm die Stärkungsmagie näher brachte und ihm zeigte, wie man seine Ausrüstung optimal verwendet. Von seinen Eltern lernte er ab jetzt auch die konkreten Fähigkeiten, um Gruppen im Kampf zu führen und wie man ein Gebiet verwaltet und seine Untertanen bei Laune hält. Ebenfalls kam von nun auch die regelmäßige Jagd dazu, um das Land besser kennenzulernen. Zu dieser Zeit begegnete Weystan auch zum ersten Mal den Vanyr. Kurz nach seinem 19. Geburtstag verrieten diese ihm das Geheimnis der magischen Zeichen. Um diese neuerworbene Fähigkeit sinnvoll nutzen zu können, ließ er sich Hautbilder stechen, um nicht auf Farbe angewiesen zu sein, sollte einmal keine zur Verfügung stehen. Zeit vor dem Klingenbund Mit 20 vollen Lebensjahren zog Weystan nach Süden, um sein Jahr Blutwacht an der Grenze zur Blutgrasweite abzuleisten, bevor er der neue Thain der Burg Hammertrutz werden würde. Der alte Thain starb während der Wyvernjagd, Weystans Nachfolge war jedoch schon lange davor ausgehandelt, da es dort keinen Nachfolger gab. Als Abschiedsgeschenk erhielt er von seinen Eltern einen Vanenschild. In der Zeit an der Grenze kam es immer wieder zu Scharmützeln mit den Orks, so dass Weystan seine erworbenen Fähigkeiten erproben und verfeinern konnte. Schon bald wurde er Führer einer Unterabteilung, was er auch bis zu seiner Abreise am Ende des Jahres blieb. Sein Führungsstil in vorderster Front zu kämpfen und sein oft waghalsiges Vorstürmen mit der Vorhut haben ihm hier seinen Namenszusatz Sturmschild eingebracht. Eintritt in den Bund